Superbowl Seduction
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek wins tickets and one of the huge guest boxes to the superbowl, usually nothing but fun but when he says that nothing will stop him from watching the game what will Penelope do to make sure that her husband will never see the end of the game
1. Chapter 1

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 1

Derek Morgan had been waiting on this day to come for several weeks, today was the day that the winner was picked to see who wins the superbowl tickets, he takes a deep breath and rubs his hands together as he sees Erin Strauss walking over. She clears her throat and says, "alright are you ready to find out who wins the tickets and a special surprise".

Reid says, "what is the special surprise"?, she said, "well Agent Reid the surprise is not only does the winner win the tickets but he or she also wins the biggest sky box for the game". Derek leans in and whispers, "it's going to be me I can feelllll it", Penelope rolls her eyes and says, "this is all he's talked about for the past few weeks, he's so excited".

JJ said, "Spence to", Emily nodded her head and said, "yep Aaron to", Penelope said, "but I do have to admit that winning the biggest box would be amazing because I hear they stock it with food and drink and that you even get a server". JJ said, "ohhhhh that could be nice, getting waited on I mean", Emily said, "ya know it does sound good now that you mention it" causing the girls to giggle.

Just as Strauss opened her mouth to announce the winner her cell started ringing, Derek said, "ohhhhhhhhhhh come onnnnnnnn", Strauss said, "I have to take this" and turned around and walked around the corner leaving a room full of anxious FBI agents standing there. Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "what do you think my chances are sweetness"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I'd say they are pretty good sugar shack".

Emily said, "what if you do win it Morgan"?, he rubbed his hands together and said, "if I do then Sunday is going to be the best day of our lives", JJ laughed and said, "it does sound like an amazing night for sure". Derek said, "ohhhhhh Jayje it's going to be great and I just know that Strauss is going to say my name when she comes back for the announcement".

Reid said, "but what if she doesn't"?, he said, "bite your tongue pretty boy", he said, "no that would hurt", he said, "I don't mean literally bite your tongue", Reid grinned and said, "I know that Morgan". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "come on Strauss, come onnnnnnn" and after what seemed like hours she walked back over and said, "sorry about that".

Strauss cleared her throat and said, "that was the director on the phone and he is throwing in a surprise of his own", everybody stood there listening when she said,  
"he is throwing in a 3 day weekend for the winner and his or her department". Derek rubbed his hand and said, "it's gonna be us, it's gonna be us", he reached over and took Penelope by the hand.

She said, "so the winner of the tickets to watch the superbowl at Levi Stadium, the 3 day weekend off for their entire department issssssssssssssssssssssss" and Derek held his breath and said, "it's me, it's me". Strauss opened the envelope and said, "and the winner is Derek Morgan from the BAU", he jumped up and down screaming,  
"I knew it, I knew ittttttt" as he wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "we won goddess, we won".

Erin walked the tickets over and said, "congratulations agent Morgan and I hope that you and your department enjoy your 3 day weekend off", he took the tickets and said, "thank you mam". She walked over to Penelope and said, "and you can have the 3 days off to spend with your team to Ms. Garcia", she smiled from ear to ear and said, "thank you mam".

After Strauss headed across the room she watched as Derek hugged his entire team as they stood there making their plans, Derek said, "we will need to fly out tonight after work but we need to make reservations for the weekend". Dave said, "don't worry I'll make the reservations", he smiled and said, "thanks Dave", he said, "not a problem.

Derek looked at Hotch, Reid and Dave and said, "nothing is going to stop me from watching the entire superbowl, nothing", Penelope looked at JJ and Emily and smiled leaning in she said, "why don't we just see what it takes to distract the boys from the game". Emily said, "I love the way you think PG", JJ said, "well that means that we are going to have to go shopping for sure".

Penelope glanced over her shoulder at her smiling boyfriend and said, "ohhhh the game is on, it's definitely on", JJ laughed and said, "so we're really going to do this huh"?, she bit down on her lip and said, "ohhhhhhh yes, operation superbowl seduction is on" earning smiles from Emily and JJ. 


	2. Chapter 2

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 2

After work everybody gathered up their bags and headed to the airstrip where Daves jet stayed, when they stepped on the girls all stopped at the back and were talking when the men stepped on board. Derek said, "what's up ladies"?, Penelope said, "nothing hotstuff, we're just talking about shopping that's all", he winked at her and said, "I can tell that you're fibbing to me baby girl and I willllllllll get it out of you later".

She sighed and said, "ahhhhh promises promises my love", he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I'll go and let you finish your girl talk". When he was in his seat Penelope said, "they aren't going to know what hit em", Emily smiled at Hotch and said, "they sure aren't and I have to say I loveeeeeee this plan".

Dave looked up and said, "alright girls it's time to take off", JJ said, "we'll continue this later", they all walked over and started cuddling with their husbands and a few minutes later the jet lifted off. Penelope laid her head on Dereks chest and sighed happily, he kissed the top of her head and smiled as he ran his hand up and down her arm.

Fran glanced around the jet and couldn't help but notice the smiles and winks the women were exchanging, she leaned in and said, "Dave, do you know what's up with the girls"?, he laughed and said, "hardly ever Bella" and kissed her lips gently. She said, "well I'm going to ask them when we get to our motel and I'll find out just what they are up to" as she looked out the window wondering just what the girls were up to".

Penelope closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep and it didn't feel like she had been asleep long when she was waking up to the smiling face of her husband,  
her hotstuff, her Derek. He said, "we're here", she raised up and said, "sorry about falling asleep like that, I guess I was more tired than I realized", he kissed her lips and said, "not a problem sweetness, I love holding you in my arms".

Hotch smiled as he held out his hand to Emily, she slid her hand in his and intertwined their fingers as they made their way off the jet, JJ looked up at Reid and said, "here's hoping we have a great weekend". Reid cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and gently kissed her lips and when they pulled apart he said, "don't worry Jayje we will, we will" as they followed Emily and Hotch up the aisle.

Fran smiled at Dave as she grabbed her purse and looked at Penelope and said, "can I talk to you for a minute"?, Derek kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "I'll just go help Dave with the bags". Fran kissed her son on the cheek and said, "thanks baby boy", he said, "anytime momma, anytime", after she was sure that Derek was out of earshot she said, "alright Penelope what are you three up to"?, she said, "I I I".

Fran said, "that bad huh"?, she laughed and said, "it's nothing bad Fran, let's just say that Me, Jayje and Em are going to do whatever it takes to make sure that the boys don't watch all of the game". She leaned in and said, "so what's your plan"?, Penelope smiled as she leaned in and started filling her mother in law in on their plan.

A few minutes later they walked off the jet laughing, Derek said, "should I be worried"?, Fran said, "about what"?, he said, "well first the girls were all huddled up talking about shopping and then my mom and wife get off the jet laughing". Fran squeezed his cheek and said, "nothings wrong honey, we were just talking about plans for our vacation this summer, that's all".

He smiled and watched as Penelope climbed into the backseat of the waiting SUV, she looked at JJ and mouthed the words, "that was close", JJ nodded her head yes as Derek climbed in beside her and shut the door. The ride to their hotel didn't take long and soon they were all walking into their rooms, Derek shut the door and pulled his wife into his arms and crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "we're suppose to go shopping buttttt how about I stay here for a few more minutes and we could maybe take a shower"?, he said, "a shower sounds good baby girl, lead the way, lead the way". She took him by the hand and they headed into the bathroom both laughing and needless to say all 4 women were a little late for their shopping date as they gave into their love for their husbands for a coule of hours.


	3. Chapter 3

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 3

Derek pulled his wife into one final kiss before she walked out of the door to meet the other ladies to go shopping, he said, "fine, leave me", she laughed and said,  
"I'll be back soon handsome, just gonna do some shopping". He said, "hurry back", she winked and said, "ohhhhh don't worry I will". He then grinned as he watched her butt sway from side to side as she met up with the other girls at the elevator.

Derek laughed as he walked back over and plopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote, it didn't take him long before he found a game to watch, he was just starting to get into the game a few minutes later when there was a knock at the door. He said, "who is it"?, Reid said, "it's us", Derek grinned and said, "come on in pretty boy it's open".

The door opened and the men walked inside, Hotch said, "whatcha watching"?, he said, "the steelers replay from last week", Dave said, "how long do you think the girls will be shopping"?, Derek said, "with all 4 of them together it's hard to tell". Hotch nodded his head in agreement and said, "truer words have never been spoken I'm afraid" causing the men all to laugh.

Penelope smiled as she slid into the pink and black teddy, she straightened the straps and said, "ohhhh yessssss this is it, this will stop the game", JJ giggled and said, "I think I found mine to". Emily said, "ohhhhh this will knock Aaron on his butt" casusing Fran to laugh, Penelope said, "what about you Fran"?, she held up her hands and said, "I found something that I can guarantee will please my hubby".

Fran changed back into her clothes and had just walked back out to the mirrors when the girls walked out with their garments in their hands, Penelope said, "I think we have all the ammunition we're going to need, what about you girlies"?, they giggled and nodded their heads yes as they headed toward the front of the store to pay for their purchases.

Hotch laughed as Derek said, "ohhhhhh man this is going to be awesome, can you imagine all of us in that box watching that game, it's going to be off the charts", Reid nodded his head and said, "I can't wait for this game". Hotch said, "I didn't think you were in to football", Reid said, "I wasn't but being married to Jayje has certainly changed that".

Rossi laughed and said, "I like the game but don't really" and their conversation ended when the girls all walked into the room carrying their bags", Hotch got up and walked over and said, "you 4 have been gone all that time and only have 2 bags each"?, Penelope said, "I'll just say that we got what we went after" causing boht JJ and Emily to laugh.

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "how about we go grab something to eat"?, Penelope said, "that works for me I'm starving", Hotch said, "food definitley sounds good". Fran smiled and said, "anybody know where we can go"?, Dave walked back over and said, "so where are we going"?, Derek said, "it's a nice evening we could just walk up the street to that restuaraunt".

Emily said, "it's beautiful outside it's hard to believe that it's February", Derek intertwined fingers with his wife and said, "a walk with my baby girl sounds like a great idea" as they headed out into the hallway closely followed by the rest of their family. They had been walking for a few minutes when they saw a place that had a grand opening sign in front.

Penelope said, "why don't we try the food here"?, Fran said, "sounds like a good idea to me", everybody nodded their heads yes in agreement as they all walked inside the front door. A waitress smiled and said, "how about I show you to a booth"?, Derek smiled and said, "yes, thank you", they were all smiles as they headed across the room to a huge booth in the corner.

The waitress smiled and said, "I'll give you a few minutes to look at the menu", Derek said, "sounds good", she said, "would you like me to bring you a pitcher of beer to drink"?, they all nodded their heads yes and Derek said, "yes please". She grinned and said, "I'll be right back with your drinks" and when she walked off Hotch said, "this is a beautiful place".

Emily said, "it really is, I wish there was a place like this back home", Reid said, "me to, I love the atmosphere, it's so family oriented", Fran smiled as she looked up and saw the waitress walking over with their drinks. When the drinks were handed out Derek said, "I'd like number 3 please", Penelope said, "ohhhh me 2 but can I have pineapple"?, the waitress said, "not a problem".

It didn't take long before all of the orders had been placed and the waitress walked away, Derek took a sip of his beer and said, "this weekend is going to be off the charts awesome". JJ, Emily and Penelope looked at each other and smiled knowing that when they were through there was no way that their husbands were going to finish watching the superbowl, no matter what they had to do".


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 4

After finishing their food the happy couples decided to take a walk to the park across the street, Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said,  
"you doing ok gorgeous"?, she looked up and said, "huh, oh yeah, I'm fine". He said, "you aren't to convincing baby girl", she said, "I'm just thinking", he said, "about what"?, she said, "the superbowl my love and how much fun we're going to have".

He smiled and said, "any time that I get to spend with my best girl is fun for me", she kissed his cheek and said, "talking like that is gonna help you get sooooo lucky handsome". He leaned in and whispered, "in that case I can hardly wait", she giggled and said, "you and me both sexual chocolate" earning a snicker from Reid and Dave.

Hotch said, "TMI Garcia", she laughed and said, "sorry sir" causing them all to laugh, he said, "so what are the plans for tonight"?, Penelope said, "how about we have a family movie night"?, Emily said, "ohhhh I like that idea", Hotch said, "sounds like fun". Fran said, "sounds good Penelope", Dave said, "sure does because me and my beautiful wife have plans for tomorrow".

Emily said, "yeah me and Aaron to", JJ and Reid nodded their heads and JJ said, "ditto", Derek wrapped his arm tighter around Penelopes waist and said, "yeah I have a few plans for me and sweetness tomorrow to". She said, "ohhhhh really"?, he winked at her and said, "yes really", she said, "any hints"?, he said, "uhhhhhhhh that would be a big no".

She fake pouted and he said, "ohhhhh no you don't the pouty lips aren't going to do you any good, you aren't finding out my plans", she crossed her arms and said, "that's not fair, you suck". He laughed and said, "I can promise you that you will love our plans", she smiled and said, "I can hardly wait", Derek said, "neither can I gorgeous, neither can I" as they walked through the archway at the park.

When they headed into the park Derek said, "if we get seperated everybody meet at our place at around 7:00", they all nodded their heads as they headed off to their own part of the park so they could spend some time alone. Dave grinned and said, "Bella I was wondering something", she said, "and what would that be"?, he laughed and said, "I was hoping that you and I could maybeeeee not to go the game on Sunday".

She said, "why don't you want to go"?, he said, "I was hoping that we could spend the day together and who knows we might not get out of bed at all", she laughed and said, "well Mr. Rossi I do like the way you think". He winked at her and said, "glad to hear that Bella", they intertwined their fingers and he said, "how about we head back to the hotel and that way I can show you just how much I", she ended his babbing by leaning in and pressing her lips against his.

When they pulled apart she said, "we have a few hours if we go now", he said, "what are we waiting for then" and they were both all smiles as they headed back to the hotel. Slowly couple by couple intertwined fingers and headed back to the hotel for some alone time, Derek glanced up and said, "it looks like we're all alone baby girl".

She wrapped her arms lovingly around him and said, "how about we head back and I show you how much I love you"?, he leaned in and kissed her lips ever so gently and said, "sound like a plan gorgeous". They then turned and headed back to the entrance to the park, they crossed the street laughing and talking and were both still giggling as they stumbled into their room.

Clothes went flying everywhere as they collapsed on the bed, she wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name as he slid inside her, Derek whispered his love for her as he slid in and out of her. She arched her back as her nails raked up and down his back, he hissed and moaned her name as she held him tight, being in her arms was where he wanted to be because when he was there he was in heaven.

A few minutes later he smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later he collapsed on the bed beside her, she looked over at him as she tried to catch her breath and said, "I I I lo love you". He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I I I love yo you to baby girl", she rolled over and laid her head on his chest and sighed happily as she listened to the sound of his heart beating and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep wrapped in the loving arms of her hotstuff.


	5. Chapter 5

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 5

Saturdays plans went as scheduled as all 4 couples spent the day enjoying their partners company as they ate, drank and made love off and on all day and while the mastermind of the superbowl seduction smiled down at her husband she couldn't help but smile. She inwardly giggled anxiously waiting for the next day to come just to see how much she was going to have to do to get Derek distracted from the game.

She snuggled closer and laid her head back down on his chest, Derek then tightened his arms around her before a loud snore filled the room, Penelope laughed and said,  
"only you hotstuff, only you". She was exhausted from the day of passionate lovemaking and soon drifted off to sleep in the arms of her chocolate adonis, her hotstuff and tomorrow her prey.

Sunday morning Penelope woke up to an empty bed, she yawned and rubbed her eyes and said, "hotstufffffff"?, she got no answer so she jumped up and grabbed her outfits and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she stepped inside the bathroom she locked the door because she didn't want Derek to catch her putting on her seduction outfit under her dress.

Derek walked back into their room with her favorite breakfast in his hands, he said, "baby girl I'm backkkkk", she opened the bathroom door and straightened her clothes as she made her way into the living room. She said, "I was wondering where you were handsome", he held up the bag containing her chocolate chip muffins and said, "I got your favorite".

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "you are my favorite chocolate" she then claimed his lips in a passionate kiss and when they pulled apart he said, "woman you keep kissing me like that and we ain't going anywhere". She giggled as she took the bag out of his hand and said, "ohhhhh no sugar shack today is going to be a day you won't soon forget".

He kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "lastnight was pretty unforgetable", she blushed and giggled and said, "that it was", he kissed his way up to her full lips and then whispered, "especially in the shower lastnight". She said, "if you're a good boy maybe we can have another shower later", he ran his hands down her body and said, "ohhhhh I'll be good sweetness, I promise".

The happy couple laughed as they sat down on the couch to enjoy their muffins and coffee, Penelope looked up at him and said, "so handsome what time does todays events start"?, he said, "well they are having tailgate parties all day". She said, "so I take it we have to go then"?, he said, "nahhhhh we don't have to, we can grab the others and head to the box anytime now".

She looked down at her watch and said, "is it that late already"?, he winked at her and said, "well we were pretty busy lastnight baby", she grinned and said, "I would definitley have to agree with ya". They spent the next few minutes eating their muffins and drinking their coffee and as Derek was taking the last sip of coffee he heard a knock at the door.

He walked over and opened the door and smiled as he said, "come on in guys, we'll be ready in a few minutes", JJ and Emily walked over to Penelope and when they leaned in she said, "are you two ready"?, JJ said, "yepppp, ready, willing and ohhhhh so able". Emily said, "what about you are you ready for superbowl seduction to start PG"?, she glanced over her shoulder and saw the smile on her husbands face and said, "ohhhh yeah, more than ready".

When Derek walked back over he said, "are you ladies ready to head out"?, Penelope looped her arm through his and said, "lead the way angel fish", he laughed and shook his head as they all walked toward the door. As they stepped onto the elevator she smiled at her cohorts and thought, "let the games begin" and then she looked up at the handsome face of her husband and she couldn't wait for the activities to begin.

When the elevator stopped in the lobby Derek intertwined fingers with his baby girl and grinned as they headed out to their waiting limo, Dave smiled as he kissed his wife on the lips and said, "have you told them yet"?, she shook her head and bit down on her bottom lip and said, "not yet". Dave said, "Morgan you go and have a good day and we'll".

Derek stopped his babbling and said, "aren't you two going with us"?, Fran said. "we're going to spend the day together, sort of like a second honeymoon type thing baby boy". He kissed her on the cheek and said, "that's fine momma, have fun with your old man", Dave said, "old man" causing everybody to laugh, Fran waved and said,  
"have fun everybody".

Penelope waved and said, "you to Fran", she giggled like a schoolgirl and said "ohhhh I plan to Penelope, I plan to" and then the happy couple stood there waving as the limo pulled away. Dave then looked down at Fran and said, "are you ready for a day filled with romance"?, she said, "lead the way Dave, lead the way" and they then turned around and headed upstairs to spend the rest of the day enjoying each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 6

About half an hour to 45 minutes later Derek and the rest of the gang walk into the huge box, Derek practically runs right over and looks down at the field and says,  
"this is going to be awesome". Reid and Hotch walk over and stand with Derek while Penelope, JJ and Emily huddle up in the back of the room, Penelope said, "I was thinking that we could give them about 30 minutes to an hour to watch the game before we start the uhhhh distractions".

JJ said, "are we going to be doing this at the same time or seperate"?, she said, "how about we do it seperately"?, Emily said, "so which one of us is going to be the first to start distracting their husband"?, Penelope said, "well I'll be last because Derek will not watch the end of this game, if there is anything that I can do about it".

JJ giggled and said, "I'll go first", Penelope said, "there is a huge bathroom right back here", she said, "that's where we'll be", Emily said, "well there is a huge coat room right there so I guess Aaron and I will be in there". She said, "leaving me and hotstuff right here in the main part of the room", Emily said, "uhhhh PG you do realize that people can see you having sex with Derek right"?, she said, "not if we're on the floor right there" and she pointed and both girls grinned and nodded their heads in agreement".

There was a knock at the door, Derek looked around and Penelope said, "I'll get it hotstuff", he winked at her and then turned back to look out to the field, Penelope walked over and opened the door revealing a server pushing one of the 2 huge tables into the back of the room. JJ said, "here sweetie let me help you", the younger girl smiled and said, "thank you mam".

Emily, JJ and Penelope helped the girl get the two tables set up and were standing there laughing and talking when Derek said, "it's not long before thge game starts anybody want to grab some snacks"?, Hotch and Reid then followed Derek to the back of the room. Penelope, Emily and JJ stood there talking with Andrea the server while their husbands filled up their plates and then headed back up to the front of the box.

The girls circled around Andrea and Penelope spent the next few minutes filling Andrea in on their plan for their husbands, she giggled and said, "no worries here,  
when I see JJ starting her part of the plan I'll walk out and put up the do not disturb sign on the door". Penelope grinned and said, "thanks Andrea", she said, "not a problem Penelope".

The girls all stood there laughing, talking and eating with Andrea for the longest time, she said, "so how long have you ladies been married to the lucky gentlemen in the front of the box"?, JJ said, "Reid and I have been married for 2 1/2 years". Emily said, "Aaron and I have been married for almost 4 years", Penelope then said,  
"Derek and I have only been married about 15 months".

Andera said, "ohhhhh so you are still pretty much newlyweds huh"?, she grinned and said, "yep, guilty as charged", she leaned in and said, "not to be a party pooper but are you ladies sure that you will be able to keep your husbands from watching the end of the game"?, the laughed and in unison said, "YES" causing the men to all look at the back of the room.

Derek said, "is everything alright baby girl"?, she said, "yeah fine hotstuff", he nodded his head and then went back to talking to Reid and Hotch, JJ put her plate on the table and rubbed her hands together and said, "this is going to be fun". Emily giggled and said, "they ain't gonna know what hit em", Andrea laughed and leaned in and said, "poor bastards" causing all 4 to laugh.

Derek looked down at his watch said, "girls it's time for the game to start", Penelope looked at Andrea and said, "thanks again Andrea", she winked and said, "you are very welcome ladies now go and have fun". Penelope smiled and looked up at her husband and said, "coming hotstuff", she then looked at the girls and said, "are ya ready"?, they all nodded their heads yes.

Penelope said, "today is going to be a day that Derek Morgan will not soon forget", causing both girls to giggle as they head up to the front of the box to join their husbands.


	7. Chapter 7

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 7

The game was well under way and Derek was bouncing around in his chair shouting at the refs for making the wrong calls, he was then backed up by Reid and Hotch as they all continued to rant. About an hour into the game Reid got up to get him something to drink and when JJ saw him get up and walk to the back of the room she quickly got up and followed.

Andrea watched and waited for the sign that JJ was getting ready to start her seduction, JJ walked over to Reid and leaned in and said, "having fun"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "yeah, this is amazing Jayje". She intertwined their fingers and nodded her head and said, "come with me", he said, "but the game", she winked and said, "pleaseeeeee".

As they walked toward the bathroom Andrea used this time to sneak out of the room, picking up the do not disturb sign off the table and as she quietly closed the door she put it on the knob and grinned as she headed up the hall. JJ pulled Reid into the bathroom and closed the door behind them, he said, "what did you wan" and before he could finish his sentence her lips were on his.

He pulled away and said, "Jayje the ga" and she thrust her tongue inside his mouth, she then slid her hand down and started rubbing the now huge buldge that was in his pants. She pulled away and kissed her way down his neck whispering, "make love to me Spence", he said, "J J J Jayje we're in the bathroom of once of the g g guest boxes at the superbowl".

She smiled and said, "so"?, he opened his mouth to say something and she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor and she slid her skirt down over her thighs and said, "see anything you like"?, he said, "Jayje I", she jerked his pants and boxers down over his hips and pushed him down on the toilet and quickly straddled his waist.

Her lips were on his for only a few seconds before Reid took complete control, he pulled away long enough to strip out of his clothes, he took JJ by the hand and stood her up and gently pulled her panties down over her creamy thighs. She said, "I love you Spencer", he kissed her hips and said, "I love you to Jayje" and then he crashed his lips against hers.

JJ backed him against the wall as their hands roamed all over each others bodies, both whispering of their undying love for each other, JJ pushed him back against the sink and said, "what about the game Spence"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "game what game" and crashed their lips together as they both slid down to the floor.

Derek looked up from the game long enough to see that Hotch got up, he said, "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything"?, Derek said, "nahhhh, I'm fine man". He looked at Penelope and she said, "I'm fine, thanks bossman", Emily said, "I'll go with ya", he laughed as he held out his hand to his beautiful raven haired wife.

When they got to the back of the room he got them both a drink and after they drank about half of it she leaned in and whipered, "follow me", he looked up and saw that Penelope and Derek were watching the game so he shrugged and followed her into the coat room. He said, "what are we doi" and then he felt her lips on his, he slid his hands down and cupped her butt pulling her closer.

She kissed her way from his lips down to his neck whispering, "I want you Aaron, I want you now", he said, "but Em the game, can't this wait just a little bit longer honey"?, she stepped back and unzipped her dress and slipped it off her body revealing a slinky teddy that barely covered her breasts and the area that was between her legs.

He licked his lips and said, "I can always watch the replay on tv later", he then pulled her into his arms and said, "you look so sexy Em", she cupped his growing buldge and said, "thank you my love". He slowly slid the teddy down over her body and said, "by the time I'm through you won't be able to walk right", she giggled as she stepped out of the teddy and whispered, "promises promises".

He then crashed his lips against hers as she slid them both to the floor


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter contains sexual content

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 8

Penelope glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Emily and Hotch were still gone so she bit down on her bottom lip as she slid over closer to her husband, she put her hand in his lap and started sliding it closer and closer to the area she was aiming for. He wasn't paying any attention to her so she slowly rubbed her hand over his now growing buldge.

He glanced at her and said, "baby girl what are you doing"?, she giggled and said, "I would think that would be obvious", he said, "baby are you aware that people can see us"?, she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't care". He said, "can we continue this after the game"?, she stood up and dropped down on her knees in front of him.

Derek felt his heart racing, was she gonna do what he thought she was going to do, he said, "baby no, we can't do this here", she leaned in and crashed her lips against his and said, "ohhhh but we can". He said, "come on sweetness, I'm trying to watch the gameeeeeee", she undid his belt and started pulling it through the loops of his pants.

She tossed it on the floor and looked up to see him watching the game, she said, "hmmmm this might be harder than I thought, she stood up in front of him and he said,  
"heyyyyyyy flag on the play, flag on the play". She opened her dress and as it hit the floor he felt himself getting harder by the second, he said, "b b baby", she said, "uh huh"?, he said, "why are you wearing that"?, Penelope said, "don't you like it"?, he stood up and said, "ohhhh I love it".

She backed up till her back hit the glass on the window, Derek stalked her like he was a lion and she was his prey, she said, "are ya still wanting to watch the game hotstuff"?, he shook his head and said, "right now I want to make love to the most beautiful woman I've ever seen until she screams my name". He leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

Penelope pulled away and said, "but people can see"?, he smiled and said, "that's right they can" and he crashed his lips against hers hungrily, her hands slid down and started tugging his pants and boxers down over his hips. He shook his head no as he pulled her down to the floor, she giggled as he quickly rolled her under him and said, "I love you".

She said, "are you sure you don't want to wa" and he said, "enough talk" and seconds later they were both naked and rolling around on the floor like a couple of horny teenagers. Derek quickly lined himself up at her entrance and as he thrust himself inside her they both gasped in pleasure, Penelopes legs went instantly around his waist as he slid in and out of her.

As she looked up at the man that was hovering over her she had never been happier, he was the one true love of her life and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him. They both took their time kissing and touching as they built each other up slowly toward a explosive release, Derek moaned against her lips as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, Penelope pulled him closer as she raked her nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her hotstuff. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few deep thrusts later she came screaming his name.

Derek kissed her lips and said, "I love you sweetness" before rolling beside her on the floor, she rolled over and laid her head on his chest and said, "sugs that was amazinggggggg". He laughed and said, "it sure was", she said, "but what about the supe" and he put his finger over her lips and said, "superbowl shumperbowl" he then leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

He ran his hand up and down her arm humming, she looked up at him and said, "what are you humming, "he then tapped the end of her nose and said, "that was you are my lady". She giggled and said, "am I your lady"?, he winked at her and sang, "you're all I need and moreeeeee", she touched his cheek and said, "I love you with all of my heart hotstuff".

He rolled her over onto her back and said, "and I love you goddess, more than you'll ever know" and it wasn't long before the room was once again filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as the superbowl was long since forgotten.


	9. Chapter 9

Superbowl Seduction-Ch 9

Some time later all 3 couples open their eyes to see fireworks, Derek looks at Penelope and says, "wow sweetness, I've never seen fireworks before", she giggled and said, "me either sugar, me either". The other 2 couples get dressed and make their way into the room, JJ says, "are you decent Garcie"?, she sighed and said, "no but we're dressed now".

They walked over to join their friends and JJ said, "does this mean the games over"?, Derek looked down at the field and said, "yep, games over", Hotch said, "well who won"?, Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "we did, we all did". Penelope said, "hotstuff I feel so bad that you missed the game it's all my fault and I", he stopped her jabbering by leaning in and kissing her gently ont he lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "don't be sweetness, what happened was amazing and I wouldn't change anything", she rested her forehead against his and said, "really hotstuff"?, he cupped her face in his hands and said, "yes really". JJ and Emily looked at Reid and Hotch when they said, "what happened here today was more special and meant more to us than any football game, even if it is the superbowl".

They were all standing there talking when they heard a knock at the door, Penelope said, "come in", Andrea stepped inside and said, "so how did you all enjoy tonights festivities"?, everybody laughed and said in unison, "amazinggggggg". They all walked by Andrea and Penelope winked and mouthed the words, "thanks again", she winked at the happy group as she watched them heading up the hall.

On the ride back to the hotel Derek said, "how are we going to explain what happened"?, Hotch said, "no clue", Reid said, "we could listen to the sports segment of the news and just go from there". Derek smiled and said, "niceeeeeee pretty boy", JJ kissed Reid on the lips and said, "my little genius", he smiled and said, "no problem".

When they got out of the car Derek said, "thank you Mrs. Morgan for an amazing night", Reid looked at JJ and said, "we really need to do that again and soon", JJ both giggled and blushed as she leaned in and claimed her husbands lips with hers. Emily watched as Hotch wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'll never be able to go past another coat room again and not smile".

Emily threw back her head and said, "me either Mr. Hotchner, me either", they walked toward the elevator and when the doors opened they stepped inside and JJ pushed the button for their floor. A few minutes later they were stepping off the elevator and heading toward their rooms, as they disappeared couple by couple into their rooms the girls couldn't help but smile knowing that their plans had worked.

Fran rolled over and laid her head on her husbands chest and said, "you are amazing Mr. Rossi", he kissed her lips gently and said, "right back at ya Bella, right back at ya". She started giggling and he said, "what's so funny"?, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I bet that not one of the boys can tell you who won the game", he laughed and said, "I bet you're right".

Dave said, "something tells me that there is a strong chance that by this time next year we could have 1, 2 or 3 new additions to our family, Fran rubbed her hands together and said, "that would be wonderful wouldn't it"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "that it would beautiful". As Fran laid there wrapped in the loving arms of her husband she couldn't help but grin hoping that her plan worked.

Dave ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I know that look Bella", she looked up at him and said, "well let's just say that I had a little plan of my own and leave it at that". He laughed and said, "let me guess grandbabies, right"?, she touched his cheek and said, "you know me to well my love, to well indeed", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Mrs. Rossi".

Fran sighed happily and said, "and I love you Mr. Rossi", Dave laughed and said, "I'm just glad that you used that mind of yours for good Bella", she kissed his lips and said, "me to my love, me to" and they laid there cuddled up in each others arms until they fell asleep a few minutes later.

One more chapter left


	10. Chapter 10

Superbowl Seduction-ch 10

Epilogue- A Little Over 9 Months Later

Hotch smiles down at his wife as he wipes her forehead, she said, "ohhhhhhhhhh here comes another one", the doctor said, "on this contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to". Emily nodded her head yes and started pushing and she pushed and pushed until the doctor told her to stop and a few seconds later the air was filled with the cries of baby boy Hotchner".

The doctor smiled and said, "ohhhhh he's gorgeous", Hotch said, "he, did you say he"?, she grinned as she cut the cord and then held the baby up and said, "I sure did". Emily said, "can I hold him"?, the doctor put the baby into her arms, she said, "hello Jack Charles Hotchner", the little baby kicked his legs and started to wiggle in his moms arms.

Hotch said, "I think he likes his name", Emily said, "me to Aaron, me to", he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love you Mrs. Hotchner", she said, "I love you to". He then kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "and we both love you Jack", Emily wiped the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "with every beat of our hearts little one, with every beat of our hearts.

JJ looked at the doctor and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "one more push and your little one will be here, are you ready"?, she looked up into the loving eyes of her husband and said, "more than ready". As the contraction hit the doctor said, "push JJ" and she did what the doctor said and it wasn't long before the sounds of little boy Reid filled the room.

Reid said, "is the baby alright"?, she cleaned him off and cut the cord and said, "he's perfect", JJ and Reid looked at each other and said, "he"?, she started walking toward JJ and said, "yes, he, congratulations". JJ and Reid stood there looking into the eyes of their son, their first born and with tears streaming down her face she said, "welcome to our family Henry Zachary Reid".

Reid kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you Jayje", she said, "and I love you", he then kissed his son on the cheek and said, "hi Henry I'm your daddy", the little bundle looked at Reid and started to fuss and he said, "it's okay little one, it's okay your mommy has you, your mommy has you" and almost like magic he started to settle.

Penelope looked up as her daughter was put into her arms, she kissed the top of her head and said, "hello there princess, I'm your mommy", Derek kissed the top of his daughters head and said, "and I'm your daddy". Penelope said, "welcome to the Morgan clan Elizabeth Francine Morgan", Derek said, "momma is going to be so proud that we named our daughter after her", Penelope nodded her head and said, "somethings not right".

Derek said, "what's wrong, are you alright"?, she said, "I think I'm having another contraction, that isn't possible is it doctor"?, she took the baby and handed it to the nurse and said, "let me check things out". Derek took her hand in his and gently squeezed it and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "I love you to sugar shack".

The doctor said, "Penelope you're crowning", she said, "I'm what"?, she said, "you're crowning, you are having twins", she said, "how did we miss this"?, she said, "this is the smaller baby and it was hiding behind the bigger baby". Penelope had a few bad contractions before baby girl Morgan number 2 started crying, the doctor cleaned her up and cut the cord and said, "congratulations guys it's another girl".

Derek smiled and said, "I have to daughters, so that means that now I have 3 baby girls to love", Penelope said, "I can't believe this, twins", the doctor said, "and both are happy and healthy babies". Derek said, "we need to come up with a name for her", the doctor said, "they are both gorgeous", Penelope said, what about Eileen Maria Morgan".

Derek kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I love it", she looked down at her daughter and said, "happy birthday Eileen", the squirming baby started to fuss and the doctor said, "here let me take her so they can get her cleaned up and both babies will be ready to stay with you when you are brought to your room in a little while".

Dave and Fran had already visited JJ and Emily and were waiting patiently to get to visit Penelope and the twins, Penelope and Derek were holding their daughters when the proud grandparents walked into the room. Fran said, "ohhhhh they are gorgeous", Penelope said, "thank you Fran, would you guys like to hold them"?, they both nodded their heads and said, "definitely".

Penelope said, "here you go grandma, we'd like for you to meet Elizabeth Francine Morgan", Fran was beaming with pride and she said, "ohhhh Penelope I'm honored that you are naming her after me". Derek handed the other baby to Dave and said, "and this little on is Eileen Maria Morgan", Dave said, "you are a beautiful little girl,  
yes you are".

Derek sat down beside Penelope and said, "thank you", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for making me a daddy", he kissed her lips and said, "from now on the superbowl is always gonna hold a special place in my heart. She laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed happily as memories of the day they created their little miracles came back to her mind.

THE END


End file.
